


Hosting

by BrokenSwingSet



Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drinking Games, M/M, Sleepovers, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenSwingSet/pseuds/BrokenSwingSet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wirt hosts a night in with friends. They play drinking games and Dipper spends the night for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Card Games and Corona

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so, once again, I saw a couple of prompts on tumblr and decided to fuse them together to write a story about my new OTP. Who doesn't want their favorite pairing playing drinking games?

The thing about being in college is that you can have sleepovers whenever you want with whomever you want. No need to ask the ol’ parents if little Timmy can sleep on the floor next to your childhood twin bed with those scratchy “guest” blankets. This is especially true if you live in an apartment. In a dorm room, there is the whole room mate(s) ordeal and that can get tricky. But when you have your own apartment, you can have parties without having to sign people in at the front desk, and you certainly don’t have to have a guest limit of five or so.

The minute Wirt had gotten a job and had earned enough to live in a small apartment just off campus, he went for it. And he was happy he did too because dorm living, while it had its perks, wasn’t all that suitable for him. He needed his own space, his own privacy, his own _home_. He wasn’t one to party, though, if he ever had one then he was fucking set.

The time came to have all his friends over for a night of fun and he was so ready. He made sure everyone had pitched in on the food and, of course, the drinks. No need to steal from your parents booze closet when you have hookups sitting next to you in your math core course. He made sure he knew everyone’s music taste and he tried to mix them together. Luckily, there wasn’t all that much to mix. It’s not like he had ten people coming over, just a handful. The people he could trust and he could chill with. 

Wirt sat nervously on the couch waiting for the first person to arrive. He looked down at his clock for the tenth time in the last five minutes. He turned beside him and fixed one of the decorative pillows again, before turning back to sit perfectly straight with his hands on his knees. His fingers twitched as he stared down the door. He quickly looked around the living room of his apartment once more. He had cleaned the entire place very thoroughly to make sure his guests would appreciate his living space. Suddenly the door thudded loudly with the sound of a knock. The thick bone on wood sound resonated through Wirt’s thin body before he jumped up and ran to the door.

“Hey, Wirt”, waved Sara as Wirt opened the door to reveal her. Behind her was Jason, whom he did not invite. He waved from behind Sara, saying hello. Wirt stared at him emotionlessly, trying not to show how annoyed he was. He couldn’t blame Sara, not really. She was dating Jason and on a weekend in college you usually spend the time either hanging out with or straight up sleeping with your partner(s). That being said, Wirt couldn’t stand Jason. 

“Hey”, Wirt said drawing out his voice. “Why don’t you guys come in”, he said opening the door wider so the pair could enter his home.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I brought Jason along with me”, Sara said as she began to take off her jacket. The fall breeze wasn’t too harsh that night, but it was enough to invoke a good chill across one’s skin. 

“Oh, I don’t mind. The more the merrier”, Wirt replied taking their jackets and hanging them on the rack next his door. “You can go ahead and sit down wherever. There’s chips on the coffee table and drinks are in the kitchen.”

“Okay thanks”, said Jason as he walked into the kitchen. Sara merely sat on the couch. Wirt stood there for a second, unsure what to do or say. He had never hosted a party or a night in with friend before. Thankfully, another knock sounded at the door and Wirt hastily ripped open the door to find Beatrice and the Pines twins standing there. They all looked a bit suspicious as of why Wirt opened the door so fast. Dipper’s hand was still raised from knocking.

“Hey, glad you guys came”, Wirt said trying to be enthusiastic, “Come in”, he motioned to his living space as he held open the door. Once inside, the trio took off their jackets. Wirt fiddled with his hands anxiously, watching everyone.

“Hey, you guys!”, Jason said walking back from the kitchen. 

“Hey, Jason. I didn’t know you were gonna be here”, said Mabel before walking over and sitting on the couch next to Sara. Dipper merely looked over to the Wirt and nodded to say he understood. 

“When is the pizza gonna be here?” Beatrice asked walking into the kitchen to get a drink.

“It should be here in the next thirty minutes”, said Wirt as he walked over and sat in one of the recliners. Most, if not all, of his furniture he found on craigslist, at yard sales, or was given to him for free. It wasn’t the nicest, but it functioned and it didn’t smell so it was alright. Dipper sat down in the gaming chair next to him. The gaming chair was actually Dipper’s. He brought it there because it took up too much room in his dorm room so instead of taking it all the way back home he just left it over Wirt’s house. Wirt didn’t mind, it meant Dipper would visit more. 

Wirt decided it would be better if it weren’t completely silent so he turned on the TV to play pandora. He placed the remote back on the table and sat forward looking at everyone nervously. 

“So, what’s the happ’s?” asked Mabel. “What’s on the schedule for tonight?” She took it upon herself to bring candy, which she began to munch on as she pulled her legs up on the couch to sit cross-legged.

“Uh, well...I have games?” Wirt said anxiously. He actually had no idea what they would do. When he was planning, he had thought conversation and drinking would get through the night but now it appeared that wouldn’t be the case. 

“What type of games?” Sara asked. Wirt looked around his apartment for an idea.

“I have video games, that Dipper has left here. Uh, I have board games. There are drinking games we can play?” He replied thinking up as many ideas as he could. Dipper looked up at him from the low sitting chair, feeling bad for the thin bastard. 

“How about we mix a drinking game with a board game, that’d be fun right?” Mabel said suddenly. Wirt smiled. He could always count on Mabel to start some fun. 

“That actually sounds like a cool idea. What board games do you have, Wirt”, asked Beatrice, who was leaning on the wall drinking from a red plastic cup. 

“I have Cards Against Humanity, and then Twister and Candyland”, he replied standing up to get ready to retrieve the hellish games. Two of those games ruined friendships. 

“Ooh, Cards Against Humanity and then later we can play the others if people want”, Mabel said. Wirt nodded and walked around the corner to a closet. At the bottle were the games, he picked them all up and carried them back to the living room. 

“Alright, so I’m guessing everyone has played C-A-H before?” Wirt asked. Sara took two bowls of chips off the table to make room for the game. There were a few quiet ‘yeahs’. “It’s fairly simple, if you haven’t”, Wirt continued as he placed the C.A.H. on the table and took off the top. 

“How are we gonna add drinking to it?” asked Jason before he took a swig of his Corona. 

“How about when your cards don’t get picked by the Judge, you take a shot”, said Dipper. Everyone agreed that was a good idea and so the game began. According to C.A.H., the first person to Judge is the last one to have taken a poop (Their rules, not mine). So the game started off and by the sixth judging, it had appeared that the game was going in a bad direction.

“Okay, so this game goes on until the black cards are gone”, Dipper said. Everyone eyed the large stack of black cards. “So by that reasoning, we’d all be fucking trashed before the pizza showed up”, he continued. Everyone stared at him waiting for him to finish. “So I say, let’s try another game?”

“Good idea”, Wirt said throwing down his cards. With a bit of alcohol in his system, he was looser, more anxiety free. “What are we playing next?” he asked cleaning up the game. 

“You said you had twister, right?” 


	2. Twister and Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twister has it's ups and downs.

The white mat sat on the floor ominously before the young adults. The pizza had come just after they cleaned up the previous game and they all had their fair share of savory pie and mixed drinks before setting up. Everyone was a bit more intoxicated, but still functional. They had moved the table out of the way completely to make room. Jason suggested that they’d move it into the kitchen, however, Wirt quickly refuted that carpet was softer than tile, therefore, the mat was staying where it lay. As for the game itself, they decided each time someone fell they would drink an entire beer. Whether that be canned or bottled was up to the person spinning. Which posed a question, who was spinning?

“So, either someone has to spin while we all play, or someone opts to sit out. I think someone should sit out because then they can see if anyone is cheating”, said Beatrice with her arms crossed. Everyone nodded before looking around at each other, seeing who would volunteer. 

“Y’know what, I’ll just sit out. I don’t want you guys’ junk in my face anyways”, said Beatrice. “Plus, I can finish my drink in peace while I watch you idiots.” 

The thing about Twister is that your ass is almost always gonna be in someone’s face. There is no getting around that. If your ass isn’t in someone’s face then your face is in someone’s ass. Another thing, if you have even the tiniest feeling of romantic or sexual attraction towards someone you are playing with, you almost always get tangled with them. That’s not a bad thing, though. Thank the Fates.

The beginning of Twister is no problem, you always feel cocky but the trick is playing it cool and think out your options. Everyone put their right foot on blue, as instructed. And soon everyone looked like they were doing yoga. 

“I’m totally gonna win this. I’m, like, the master of Twister”, reported Mabel as she moved her left hand on yellow. Wirt struggled to find a yellow to put his hand on. He had to reach his hand under Dipper to do so. It would be fine, in his opinion, if he were facing the floor. However, Wirt was actually belly up, in a crab walk stance with his entire arm under Dipper. His shoulder was nearly touching the younger man. 

“Are you sure, Mabel?” Dipper said reaching for a green with his right hand, it had to place it right next to other side of Wirt’s face so the taller man was boxed in. They were incredibly close. Dipper could see the sweat forming on Wirt’s upper lip. “Wirt’s limbs are longer than ours.”

“That’s not where it counts”, Mabel replied giggling to herself. Wirt noticed Dipper blush after that comment before the curly haired man cleared his throat. Sara giggled behind Mabel. Wirt looked over to see Jason and Sara intertwined and all tangled up. 

“I don’t think I’ll last another spin”, she laughed looking up at Jason. He smiled and pecked her on her lips.

“Me either”, Jason replied lowly. Wirt rolled eyes dramatically then turned back to face Dipper.

“Can you believe this?” Wirt mumbled over to him. Dipper tried to contain his snort but failed. 

“Left foot, red”, Beatrice said smirking over on the couch. Before anyone could do anything there was the sound of tumbling behind Mabel. Sara and Jason had fallen all over each other. They were laughing loudly, babbling to each other.

“Alright, you guys are out. That means you gotta pretty much help Dipper, Mabel, and Wirt drink their beers because they aren’t allowed to get up and move around”, Beatrice announced. The two got up and started to walk to the kitchen. “Also, just make it bottled. I don’t to make too much of a mess”, she added looking at Wirt.

“Thanks”, he replied as the edges of his mouth turned slightly up in approval.

“Don’t forget, you still gotta move your left foot to red, guys”, she added before taking another sip of her drink and sitting back in the couch comfortably.

“Oh, right..hm”, Wirt thought aloud. “Dipper, the only place I can move my left foot successfully is on the other side of you so don’t take it.”

“Alright, I’ll move my foot to the one nearer to your other leg then”, Dipper replied.

“Aw, you guys are working together”, Mabel commented in a girly voice. “I’m still gonna win though”, she added. Now that half of Wirt’s body was under Dipper, he felt unusually hot and flustered.

“I should have waited until I downed that beer before I moved”, Wirt voiced, realising his fault.

“Oh, shit...yeah. I should have too. Now it might drip all over you”, Dipper said before immediately turning red. Wirt stared up at him, feeling breath catch. Mabel giggled beside them. Sara and Jason were suddenly at their side. 

“Okay, uh...well, this is kinda awkward”, Sara said looking for a noninvasive way to feed them the bottles.

“That’s the point”, replied Beatrice giddly sitting on the couch. “Just do Mabel and Dipper first then worry about Wirt”, she advised. Most of Wirt’s view was Dipper so he got front row tickets to watching Dipper down a beer in record all while staying in his Twister position. He watched as some dripped down Dipper’s chin and lightly flowed down his throat to his adam’s apple. Wirt bit his lip to contain himself. The liquid dripped onto Wirt’s ear, making him shiver, just as Dipper was finishing up. 

“I...uh...sorry”, he said licking his lips. Wirt watched as the tongue darted out over the pink flesh. He couldn’t stop staring in pure awe at the being above him. Dipper simply just stared back down, unsure. 

“Guys?”

“Sorry, I just… uh- right my beer...okay, yeah”, Wirt stumbled over his words as he looked away. His groin was suddenly at attention in his mind and he felt very conscience. It wasn’t anything noticeable yet. Beside him, Sara smiled and carefully tipped the beer so the lip of the bottle allowed free flow into Wirt’s mouth. It was a difficult angle to work with but Wirt got it done in no time. When he finished he turned his head to sloppily wipe his mouth on his shoulder. He noted how his pullover would need to be washed in the morning along with the rest of his clothes in the hamper. 

“Alright then, next spin”, said Beatrice smirking directly at Wirt. He frowned. She had to have known by now, if it wasn’t apparently to her before.

“We are actually gonna head out”, Jason said kindly, slurring towards the end of the sentence. Sara was holding on his side looking up at him sappily. “Gotta go before you guys pull out the tequila”, he said chuckling. 

“Alright, nice to see you guys”, said Mabel as she looked under her legs to make eye contact. 

“Thanks for coming by”, Wirt added to be a good host. 

“Alright, thanks for having us. Bye”, they said grabbing their coats without putting them on and running out the door. 

“Horny bitches”, Mabel commented the moment the door slammed shut. The four of them laughed to themselves.

“Okay, moving on”, Beatrice spun the flimsy piece of plastic. “Left foot blue.” Wirt looked at his options. There weren’t many.

“Wirt, my man, we are gonna have to get closer than before”, Dipper said jokingly before carefully moving his leg over Wirt and placing his foot next to Wirt’s hip on the blue dot. Wirt then tried to lift to his leg up to move up to blue, but he lightly knee’d Dipper in the crotch. Dipper squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip hard, cheeks tinged deeply with pink.

“I-I’m so sorry. I d-didn’t mean to-” Wirt babbled out, his face was turning red.

“It’s fine. It’s cool. You didn’t hurt me or anything”, Dipper replied opening his eyes, his speech was slightly slurred now. He felt his ears burning. The two girls laughed amongst themselves. Wirt simply nodded quickly, too embarrassed to say anything else. 

“Okay, next… right hand, yellow”, Beatrice snickered along with Mabel who easily moved her hand to the correct colored spot. Dipper and Wirt, on the other hand, just sat still. They looked around their bodies trying to figure out a way to make this turn work. 

“Okay, so if you move your hand down to that yellow”, Dipper said motioning with his head to show Wirt which spot, “And I move my hand to the one by your hand, we should be good.” Wirt nodded to show he understood before beginning to move his arm. They moved their hands at the same time, making Wirt’s body rise up closer to Dipper’s and Dipper’s lower a tad. The position was difficult to hold and was straining on their arms. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. The hot puff of Wirt’s breath could be felt on Dipper’s lips, which Wirt’s eyes fell on. Beatrice and Mabel watched patiently, smiling to themselves, trying to keep from laughing. Wirt’s eyes quickly flickered back and forth between Dipper’s lips and his green eyes. Dipper watched, engrossed.

“Fuck it”, he mumbled before grabbing the back of Wirt’s head and pulling him into a kiss.


	3. Peace and Pines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took way longer to get published. I've had some trouble with school. Anyway, here you go!

Wirt felt warm, soft lips upon his own. A strong hand on the back of his neck pulled him closer, deeper into the mouth of one of his best friends. He could taste the mixture of beer and pizza between them and he relished in it. Dipper was no longer trying to hold himself up to keep from losing the game. His knees were dropped on either side of the older college student. Wirt let his body relax and felt his butt touch the mat. One of his hands rose up to cup the side of Dipper’s face, the other he let drop to the elbow to support himself. Wirt was barely thinking clearly. He wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or if he had imagined this in a moment of deep, isolated thought. The only thing he knew for sure was he felt relieved, rejoiced. He was just feeling. _Finally_ , he thought.

“Finally!” Mabel exclaimed beside them. Dipper pulled away to look at her with furrowed brows. “I told you that would work, Bea”, she stated as she climbed up off the floor.

“I knew it would”, the other girl replied standing up from the couch. Wirt eyed them curiously, tilting his head to see past Dipper.

“Um...what’s going on?” he asked. The two young men were still in their fortunate positions, too set on finding out the intent of the night to do anything about it.

“It’s obvious you two like each other from the way you make goo-goo eyes at one another all day long and how embarrassed you guys get upon physical contact”, Beatrice stated putting plastic cup down on the table next to the couch. Upon the mention of the subject, Wirt blushed deeply, before sitting up and clearing his throat nervously. Dipper scooted back off of Wirt, face down and ears burning. There was a small smile tugging at the edges of his lips.

“Dipper mentioned that you were cute when we first showed up on campus and that’s all I needed”, Mabel giggled. 

“I feel really dumb and oblivious now”, Wirt stated as his fingers played with Dipper’s absentmindedly. 

“Wait”, Dipper said pulling away his hand. “So, you do like me, right?” 

“Of course, you idiot! Why do you think I invite you over here all the time? Why do you think I always hang out with you?” Wirt stared at Dipper, searching his face. He then continued with a smirk. “Not only because you’re my best friend, but also because I have huge crush on you”, Wirt explained, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Dipper grinned brightly.

“I like your stupid face too, you blind idiot”, Dipper replied before leaning forward, cupping Wirt’s pale face and kissing him deeply.

“Aaand that’s our cue to leave. Bye!” Beatrice said walking to the door, grabbing her jacket on the way. 

“You kids have fun!” Mabel sang, following her friend on the way out. Wirt smiled against Dipper’s lips. His hands threaded through the younger man’s messy, brown hair at the bottom of his neck.

“You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this”, Wirt whispered before he sucked at the soft, pink lips in front of him again. Dipper hummed in agreement, pulling Wirt deeper by placing a hand on the back of his neck. Dipper scooted back up so now he was nearly in Wirt’s lap. Dipper darted his tongue out to gently run across Wirt’s lip, eliciting a small noise in the back of Wirt’s throat. Wirt then played with the hem of Dipper’s shirt, softly running his hand up it until it reached the shorter student’s chest. Dipper’s mouth opened and he gasped silently. He then pressed his chest into Wirt’s hand and crushed those lips with his own. Wirt opened his mouth, letting Dipper in. He then lightly brushed Dipper’s nipple with his long, thin fingers, only to have Dipper moan and bite down on Wirt’s lip, tugging it slightly. Wirt groaned in response. Dipper pulled away, releasing Wirt’s lip, to look at the stick figure in front of him. The upperclassman looked disheveled and absolutely delicious. His cheeks were tinged pink with heat. His lips were swollen and red, irises blown wide and black.

“Can we go to your room?” the younger boy’s voice squeaked as it came out. Wirt nodded quickly, not even stopping to taunt his friend as he jumped up, grabbing Dipper’s hand and dragging him around the corner. He nearly kicked down the door as Dipper laid a quick, suckling kiss on the base of his neck. Dipper pushed the older man into the room and onto the bed. Wirt laughed before crawling backwards. Dipper pulled himself onto of the man, straddling him before grabbing the sides of his face and outright smooching him. Wirt smiled against Dipper’s lips. He was leaning up on one of his elbows. The other hand pulled on the strands of hair at the base of Dipper’s skull. Dipper pulled himself off to take off his hat and throw it on the floor of Wirt’s room. Wirt smiled and pulled the freckled boy back down to blend their mouths together. Dipper suddenly pushed Wirt all the way down into the bed and pushed the man’s shirt up. Dipper lowered his mouth onto Wirt’s chest, sucked gently at one of the man’s nipple. Wirt writhed beneath him, breath crashing out of him and into the room like waves against rocks. Dipper smirked before moving lower, kissing down Wirt’s stomach, landing just above the button of his jeans.

“W-Wait, Wait!” Wirt exclaimed sitting up suddenly. Dipper looked up immediately, searching his friend’s face for what was wrong.

“I d-don’t wanna do this...drunk?” Wirt stated, leaning back on his elbows. He looked a little funny with his shirt bunched up in his armpits. 

“We’re not drunk”, Dipper said sitting up, as well. He looked down at Wirt while kneeling between the legs of the lanky college student. 

“We’re not sober either”, Wirt rebutted, raising his eyebrow and staring down the brunette. Dipper nodded, understanding.

“You’re right. I rather make it perfect when we do it”, he replied crawling over and lying down next to Wirt. Wirt pulled down his shirt and fell backwards on the bed. They both laid on their backs staring at the ceiling for a few moments, consumed by thoughtful silence. 

“I tried to make you notice”, Dipper muttered. Wirt rolled over on his side to look at him. “I straight up flirted with you and everything. I hoped you liked me back and I really believed you did until I gave up a few weeks ago.”

“I’m sorry. I’m very dense”, Wirt said softly. His dark brown eyes roamed over Dipper’s freckled face, taking note that Dipper had a five o’clock shadow. Dipper rolled over to look at his friend, as well. 

“You didn’t think it was a bit weird, or whatever, that I touched your shoulders or arm or hand all the time, for reason really?” Dipper asked. His eyes moving across Wirt’s pale, oval face.

“I thought you were just a touchy guy”, Wirt replied chuckling softly, rubbing his hands over his face. “I’m just so relieved you actually like me back”, he whispered. Dipper smirked before kissing his forehead, hands resting lightly on the sides of Wirt’s head. Dipper gently brushed the hair out of Wirt’s face to behind his ear. 

“Do you want pajamas or anything?” Wirt asked, eyes never leaving Dipper’s. Dipper shook his head.

“No, thanks. Is sleeping in my boxers alright?” he asked, leaning up on his elbow.

“Yes, of course. I’m gonna do the same. It’s always so hot in here”, Wirt replied sitting up to take off his jeans. Dipper followed, throwing them on the floor next to his hat. They laid there on their sides staring at each other for a moment. Wirt smiled, eyes crinkling in the corners which made Dipper laugh softly. Wirt slowly reached up and let his finger brush over Dipper’s birthmark, his chestnut hair tickled Wirt’s knuckles. Dipper had showed it to him a couple of months back when Wirt asked the origin of his nickname. He was amazed that Dipper trusted him enough to show him.

“Is it alright if we still make out?” Wirt asked just over a whisper, not exactly sure of himself as his eyes darted over Dipper’s face.

“Oh, hell yeah”, Dipper replied enthusiastically. Wirt snorted before pulling Dipper’s face towards his and laying his lips on the other boy’s mouth. They laughed in between kisses, touching each other’s faces with soft hands, caressing the side of rib cages and backs. They finally slowed down, whispering nonsense and poetry between each other before falling asleep in each other’s arms.

Dipper was the first one to wake up. He opened his eyes to find his face in Wirt’s hair. He found his arm was thrown over the Junior. Wirt’s body was rising up softly then retreating back to the bed as he breathed. Dipper smiled before smelling Wirt’s hair and snuggling in closer, letting his eyes close in the process. Suddenly, his eyes popped back open as he felt his blood filled groin touch Wirt’s hip. Fuck, he thought. He tried to move his hips back, slowly. Wirt’s hand was suddenly gripping his hip bone, holding Dipper in place. 

“Are you still drunk?” Wirt whispered, still facing the wall. Dipper felt his entire body burst into flames. He swallowed audibly.

“No”, he replied lifting his head to look at Wirt’s face. Wirt shifted onto his back. His eyes bore holes into Dipper.

“Neither am I”, the older man replied. Dipper’s face split into a grin before he climbed up onto Wirt, straddling him once again. He leaned down and kissed Wirt deeply, cradling the dark head of hair in his palms. Dipper sat on Wirt’s lap, feeling the older man’s hardness directly under him through the layers of cloth. They both moaned wantonly into each other’s mouths. Dipper grinded down on Wirt, making them both gasp. Wirt gripped Dipper’s hips and bucked up. Dipper muttered a curse before pulling back.

“Boxers off”, he breathed jumping off of Wirt, who nodded furiously. Wirt damn near ripped of his boxers before getting himself back into place. Dipper jumped right back on him. “Arms up, dumbass”, Dipper laughed. Wirt was left confused but only for a second when he realised his shirt was still on. Dipper threw their clothes on the floor with the rest of their stuff because grabbing Wirt’s face and smooching him. He moved down, leaving kissing and love-bites on his friend’s neck, sucking gently when he reached Wirt’s collarbone. Wirt hummed, rubbing his hands up and down Dipper’s spine. In response, Dipper gently scraped his nails up the sides of Wirt’s ribs. Wirt arched up off the bed, biting his lip to contain himself. He could feel his hardened cock pressing up against his lower stomach and he didn’t think he could wait anymore.

“As much as I like foreplay…” He began to say. Dipper rose up to stare at him with big, blown out pupils.

“Gotcha. Got anything?” Dipper asked looking around the bedroom. Wirt nodded before sitting up. 

“In the cabinet over there, small bottle and a few condoms”, he replied as he watched Dipper get up to retrieve the items. He came back and kneeled between Wirt’s legs. He stuck his hand out, asking for something with his fingers. Wirt understood and handed him a pillow to place under his hips. 

“Okay, you good and situated? Ready to start?” Dipper asked looking down lovingly at Wirt. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Go ahead”, he replied. Dipper nodded before opening the small tube and squeezing a healthy amount of lube onto his fingers. He then leaned down and began to prep the thin man by circling around him and finally gently pushing one finger in. Slowly he edged it deeper. Wirt closed his eyes and laid his head back on the pillow, taking deep, measured breaths. After several minutes of adding fingers and stretching the man, Wirt was getting antsy. 

“I-I’m sorry to cut this short but, I just really need you now”, Wirt breathed, his eyes were scrunched up and his fists held the sheets tightly in his palms.

“Anything for you gorgeous”, Dipper said winking, knowing Wirt wouldn’t see it anyway. He removed his fingers and unwrapped the condom, carefully sliding it onto himself before adding more lubrication. He scooted up, knees now touching Wirt’s thighs.

“You ready?” Dipper asked, looking directing at Wirt’s face. Wirt nodded, exhaling loudly. Dipper then pushed himself in slowly. He leaned down and placed his hands on either side of Wirt’s body to hold himself up. Wirt let himself adjust for a moment, Dipper watched him silently as the older man just breathed. 

“Okay, you can move”, Wirt said opening his eyes to look up at Dipper. The chestnut haired man leaned down and kissed his friend softly on the lips as he pulled out and then pushed back in. Wirt’s hands found themselves in Dipper’s curly hair, tangling in the mop. Dipper increased speed, changed his angle, finding out the right spots that made Wirt moan. The dark haired man whimpered and clung onto Dipper, whose face was planted into Wirt’s neck. He bucked up into Wirt, making the man choke on his own air.

“Pl-ease, do that again”, Wirt begged kindly, as always. Dipper smiled into his sweaty neck before doing what he was told. Wirt’s hands clawed at his back, raking down the skin leaving red marks. Dipper was mewing every now and again. He thrust his hips harshly up into Wirt. 

“F-God! Please, I’m close Dip”, Wirt moaned loudly. Dipper smirked against him when he realised Wirt was trying not to curse. 

“My goal for this morning is to fuck you so good and hard that you cuss up a storm”, he breathed out against Wirt’s neck. Wirt moaned in response. 

“I hope so, but good luck”, Wirt replied cheekily. Dipper then thrust up deeply again.

“Shi-mmm”, Wirt cried out, biting his lip towards the end. Dipper grabbed Wirt’s dick in his palm and began to stroke in time with himself.

“Come on, Wirt”, Dipper laughed increasing his speed, gaining a long moan from the man in return. He angled his hips up a bit more before ramming into the skinny college student. 

“Fuck! Okay, you win. Christ almighty, just fuck me harder please, I’m s-so close”, Wirt just about sobbed. All Dipper could think was ‘nice’. He did as he was told, ramming into the man with precision. Wirt writhed underneath him, moaning loudly. Dipper felt his mind start to blur deliciously before he felt Wirt just about tear his back apart with his nails. Wirt cried out and Dipper felt his spasm around him, sending himself over the edge, he bit down on Wirt’s shoulder, groaning into his skin. 

Dipper collapsed onto Wirt breathing harshly. He could feel the sticky outcome of their activities between their stomachs. Dipper pulled out and took off the condom, tying it and tossing it into the bin next to Wirt’s nightstand. Wirt pulled Dipper into his arms and they both just lied there catching their breath for a moment. 

“God”, Wirt sighed, running his fingers across Dipper’s back, which was striped with red and pink. “I’m sure glad we waited for the morning”, Wirt mumbled. Dipper hummed in response. His face was smashed into Wirts chest. 

“Do you wanna take a shower and then just sleep again? Because I’m exhausted and it’s still kinda early”, Wirt asked playing with Dipper’s hair. Dipper sat up and looked at Wirt. 

“That sounds wonderful”, he replied before kissing Wirt softly. He pulled away to stare at Wirt again. “You’re so beautiful, I’m so lucky.” Wirt blushed deeply before smiling.

“We both are. Now come on, I don’t want this to dry”, he said pushing Dipper gently off him. They took their shower and cleaned up before lying down in each other’s embrace, whispering sweet nothings to each other and falling asleep once again.


End file.
